The major goal of this research is the delineation of the scope, mechanism, and synthetic utility of 1-aza-1'-oxa(3,3)sigmatropic rearrangements of N-aryl-O-vinyl- and N,O-divinylhydroxylamines. Various methods for the preparation of N-aryl- and N-vinylhydroxylamines and for effecting their O-vinylation are to be investigated. Since aromatic hydroxylamines constitute an important class of chemical carcinogens, the results of this research may elucidate new mechanisms and chemical behavior relevant to carcinogenesis. Another phase of the research is concerned with the synthesis of mitogenes and various pyrroloindoles similar to the mitomycin anti-tumor agents. The possibility of introducing the 9a-methoxy group onto the indole ring of a mitosene derivative is to be studied.